


Can I do your hair?

by buckysknifecollection



Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: Reposted from my Tumblr blog
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511978
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Can I do your hair?

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my Tumblr blog

“Are you sure we can’t ditch this party?” You heard Bucky call from the bathroom, sweet vanilla scented steam spilling through the open door into your bedroom. “I mean, we _did_ attend the last one.”

“And what would you rather do, mister?” You chuckled from your spot at the body length mirror, where you inspected your oufit, making sure everything looked exactly how you wanted. 

A few silent footsteps through the room and two strong arms found their way around your middle, Bucky’s stubble covered chin scratching lightly at the exposed skin of your neck.

“How about we just stay here and have fun on our own?” He murmured, hugging you close to his body. Despite not being in the mood for parties, he took his time appreciatively looking you over, a slow smile gracing his face. 

Before he could talk you out of it (which he was perfectly capable of), you turned in his embrace and took his face in your hands, thumbs gently stroking his cheeks. You were happy to notice that at least he had his trousers and his nice black dress shirt on, even if the latter was still unbuttoned, revealing his bare chest.

“Come on, Buck, it’s Wanda’s birthday. Let’s go hang out for a bit and then we can mysteriously disappear like we always do.” Bucky sighed at the pleasant caress on his face and you knew you had him in your grasp - he always did become putty in your hands. **“Can I do your hair?”**

Bucky opened his eyes, startled. “What do you wanna do to my hair?”

“Nothing drastic, honey. I was thinking of combing it back like you did for our first date.” You said as your ran your fingers through his soft brown locks, getting an idea for how that would look like. 

“Oh, you liked that, didn’t you?”

“I did agree to a second date, didn’t I?” You countered with a chuckle.

Bucky let you do that for a few seconds, a pleased hum like a purr leaving him. He then pulled you towards your makeup table and sat on the plush stool in front of it. “What’s the point, if you’re gonna mess it up later anyway?” He smirked at you once you started gathering all the tools you needed.

You shrugged, a smirk of your own mirroring his. “It’s fun to make a mess of you.” 


End file.
